Macintosh
Der häufig abgekürzt als Mac bezeichnete Macintosh der Firma Apple war der erste Personal Computer mit grafischer Benutzeroberfläche, der in größeren Stückzahlen produziert wurde. Er wurde am 25. Januar 1984 vorgestellt. Zu dem Preis von 2.495 US-Dollar erhielt man einen Rechner auf der Basis von Motorolas 68000-CPU, die mit 8 MHz getaktet war und auf damals recht annehmbare 128 KByte Arbeitsspeicher (RAM) zugreifen konnte. Ein 3,5-Zoll-Diskettenlaufwerk mit 400 KByte Speicherplatz und ein integrierter 9-Zoll-Monitor vervollständigten den ersten Macintosh. Ebenso wie der Vorgänger Lisa war der Macintosh immer mit einer Maus ausgestattet. Das Betriebssystem des Macintosh hatte ursprünglich keinen Namen und wurde nur „System“ (mit angehängter Versionsnummer) genannt. Ab Version 7.5.1 hieß es dann Mac OS (abgeleitet von Macintosh Operating System). Es war von Beginn an auf die Bedienung mit der Maus zugeschnitten und enthielt zu diesem Zeitpunkt revolutionäre Konzepte, wie beispielsweise den Papierkorb, den Schreibtisch, Drag & Drop, das Auswählen von Text oder Objekten zwecks Änderung der Attribute und das Navigieren im Dateisystem mit Hilfe von Symbolen (Icons). Trotz dieser Neuerungen verkaufte sich der neue Computer aufgrund seines hohen Preises anfangs nur in relativ kleinen Stückzahlen, da er in seiner Form und Art der Benutzung weit von dem entfernt war, was man zu dieser Zeit gemeinhin unter einem professionellem Computer verstand: Monitore mit grüner Schrift auf schwarzem Hintergrund und die Eingabe langer Kommandozeilen. Erst die Nachfolgemodelle des originalen Macintoshs konnten eine größere Nutzerschaft an sich binden, die anfangs bis zu 50% Gesamtmarktanteil erreichte, jedoch inzwischen zahlenmäßig von Windows-Systemen überholt wurde. Der Gesamtmarktanteil des Macintosh bewegt sich je nach Messmethode zwischen drei und fünf Prozent. Im Kreativ-Bereich (z.B. Layout, Grafik, Musik) sind Macintosh-Rechner deutlich häufiger zu finden, was damit zusammenhängt, dass viele für diese Bereiche nützliche Anwendungen (z.B. Bildbearbeitung, Seitenlayout) zuerst auf dem Macintosh möglich waren bzw. durch die grafische Oberfläche stark vereinfacht wurden. Außerdem wurden diese Bereiche auch durch das Design und das Marketing gezielt von Apple angesprochen. Typisch für die Hardware des Macintosh war von Anfang an, möglichst alle Grundfunktionen auf der Hauptplatine zu vereinen. Seit dem ersten Macintosh sind Grafik, Ton und netzwerkfähige serielle Schnittstellen integriert, kurz darauf kamen ADB und SCSI, und später Ethernet und Modem hinzu, schließlich wurden FireWire und USB Standard. Einsteigergeräte wie der iMac sind nur durch externe Anschlüsse erweiterbar, professionelle Modelle bieten durch interne PCI- und AGP-Steckplätze eine größere Flexibilität. Da Apple sowohl die Hard- als auch die Software der Macintosh-Plattform entwickelt, ist eine genauer Abstimmung der Komponenten aufeinander einfacher als beispielsweise unter Microsoft Windows, das eine Vielzahl unterschiedlicher Hardware-Plattformen verschiedener Hersteller unterstützen muss. Macintosh-Fans führen daher gerne das Argument größerer Absturzsicherheit und fehlender Treiberkonflikte auf dem Mac ins Feld, während Macintosh-Kritiker auf die zum Teil erheblich preiswertere Hardware der Intel- und AMD-basierenden Rechner hinweisen, welche unter Windows, Linux oder - seltener - BeOS oder BSD laufen. Die Übernahme von bestehenden Industriestandards wie ATA und das frühe Engagement für neue Standards (Stand 2004) wie WLAN, Bluetooth oder Firewire haben den Mehrpreis gegenüber vergleichbarer Intel-basierter Hardware wenn nicht aufgehoben, so doch relativiert. Der Macintosh ist nach der Apfelsorte McIntosh benannt. Der McIntosh ist der Lieblingsapfel von Jef Raskin, der Mitglied des Macintosh-Designteams war. Ein alternativer Name während der Entwicklungszeit des Projektes war „Bicycle“: Apple-Mitbegründer Steve Jobs sah den letztlich Macintosh genannten Rechner als „Bicycle for your mind“, doch aufgrund des Widerstandes des Entwicklerteams setzte sich die neue Bezeichnung nie durch. Seit seiner Präsentation hat sich der Macintosh zu einer Familie von Computern entwickelt. Zur Zeit produziert Apple die Produktlinien iMac, eMac, iBook, PowerBook, Power Mac und Xserve. Von Sommer 1994 bis September 1997 wurde das Betriebssystem Mac OS an andere Computerhersteller (u.a. Umax, Power Computing) lizenziert. Die aus dieser Lizenz resultierenden Macintosh-kompatiblen Computer wurden Mac-Clones genannt. Bereits die im März 2001 eingeführte Erstfassung des bis heute von Apple für den Macintosh verwendeten Betriebssystems Mac OS X, hatte mit ihren (namentlichen) Vorgängern technisch fast nichts mehr gemeinsam. Mac OS X basiert auf dem System der von Apple übernommenen Firma NeXT und besitzt eine Unix-Grundlage, den so genannten Darwin-Kernel, ein Open Source Unix-Derivat, das auf FreeBSD basiert und den Kern von Apples Mac OS X bildet. Durch die enge Verwandtschaft mit anderen Unix-Varianten kann Mac OS X ein Großteil der im Netz verfügbaren Open Source-Software für Unix- und Linux-Systeme nutzen. Auf den Kernel setzt die so genannte Aqua-Oberfläche auf, eine gegenüber dem "klassischen" Mac OS völlig neu gestaltete Benutzeroberfläche, deren Design-Elemente (Transparenz- und Schatten-Effekte, detailliertere Icons) zum Teil auch in Oberflächen von Linux und Windows-Systemen Eingang fanden. Daneben steht jedoch auch - ein Novum für den Macintosh - die Bedienung per Unix-Kommandozeile zur Verfügung. Einen hohen Stellenwert nahm beim Macintosh die Gestaltung ein. Das Gehäuse des Ur-Macintosh wurde von Hartmut Esslinger geschaffen. Die Frontabdeckung nahm dabei ein Gestaltungselement des Apple II auf. Auch weitere Macintosh-Modelle wurden von Esslinger gestaltet. Einzelne spätere Modelle wurden von eigens beauftragten international anerkannten Designern gestaltet. Technische Ausstattung * NuBus-Steckplätze, später PCI-Steckplätze * SCSI, später Firewire * ADB, später USB * Prozessoren von Motorola, später auch von IBM * spätere Modelle haben VGA-Monitoranschlüsse (heute DVI) Siehe auch * Macintosh-Modelle * Mac IG Quellen und Nachschlagswerken * Wikipedia: Macintosh Weblinks * Apple Deutschland * apfelwiki, deutschsprachiges Wiki für Apple-Themen * Making the Macintosh, Technology and Culture in Silicon Valley * Links zum Macintosh bei Open Directory * folklore.org - eine Sammlung von Geschichten rund um die Entstehung des ersten Macintosh * Ausschnitt aus der Präsentation von Steve Jobs zur Einführung des Macintosh (1984) Kategorie:Computer en:Macintoshes:Macintoshfr:Macintoshit:Macintoshzh:麦金塔